As computers continue to proliferate, ever larger collections of the computers may be configured to provide functionality in a variety of ways. One such configuration is commonly referred to as an “enterprise system”, which may include tens of thousands and even hundreds of thousands of computers. The enterprise system, for instance, may be used by corporations to provide computer functionality to its employees, such as through local execution of software and/or remote execution of software through servers. The enterprise system is typically managed by one or more administrators that are tasked with keeping each of the computers functioning as desired.
The enterprise system, however, may include a variety of types of different computers, such as servers, desktop personal computers, laptops, personal digital assistants, “smart” phones, and so on. Further, even the configurations of the computers in these various types may differ as the computers may be made by different manufacturers, such as by including different hardware components (e.g., display devices, processors, memory, printers, network access cards, and other devices) and software components, such as applications and other code that is executed by the computers. Because of this diversity, the maintenance of the computers may be difficult, such as to manage drivers installed on each of the computers and to install disk images (also referred to hereafter as “images”) because of the diversity of drivers.